The Cautious Don't Live
by Babie.13
Summary: Clare doesn't want to live in Darcy's footsteps anymore. She's breaking free, with the help of her new friend, Eli Goldsworthy. Could they be more? who knows.
1. Changes

**THE CAUTIOUS DON'T LIVE. **

**A/N; alright so I know haven't written in awhile, I've just had a lot going on, but I'm not free to write. Well mostly. Ill finish my other stories soon, I've just had this one floating around in my head begging me to write it out, so here it goes. Review and tell me what you think. **** Oh and by the way, I'm only saying this once, so you all probably should read this; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

No matter what we do in life, nothings ever easy. I didn't have a problem with that. I was good at everything and could normally figure everything out. I was in the advanced classes for god sake. I used to think I could do anything, That was of course before I met him.

Elijah Goldsworthy. How can I describe him? His looks – he's got straight shaggy black hair, a cute face with a cute little jelly nose, for clothing his colors revolve around blacks and the darker colors, and headphones are permanently attached around his neck. I'd say he's defiantly attractive.

His personality - he's funny, witty, sarcastic, nice, sweet, sarcastic, and smart. He honestly doesn't care what anyone thinks of him, that's pretty refreshing.

His choice of car is an old vintage hearse. Yup, defiantly not that traditional vehicle a grade eleven student would drive, but honestly, nothing about Eli is traditional.

There's no real way to describe him, he occupies a category all on his own. He's just simply; Eli.

You're probably wondering who I am, especially since I seem to be droning on and on about some boy that seems all too good for me.

I honestly don't know how to tell you who I am, because im still finding that out for myself at the moment.

We can start with the basics if you'd like?

I used to be the girl everybody would look over in a crowd and never really see. I used to wear a school girl uniform everyday to high school. I used to wear glasses, but got laser eye surgery. I am an overachiever. I have blue eyes, strawberry blondish-gingery hair, I stand at 5'7- average height, I wouldn't say I'm overly skinny but I'm not over weight. I don't have amazing fashion sense but I don't live under a rock either.

I used to be known as Darcy Edward's little sister.

But not anymore.

This year, everyone will know me, not as the overachiever, in the advanced classes, KC's ex girlfriend, but as; Claire Edwards.

**- Reviews please? Much appreciated.**


	2. So I can go there later ?

**- A/N; Okay so, I'm sorry I've pretty much taken forever to update but I got sick with strep throat and then a cold, woo great summer eh? aha. But I shall try to update way more now. I actually had this written out like two days after I posted the first chapter but I just never got around to sending it to my computer from my blackberry. But anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and maybe, just maybe, be some good little readers and review? Because if you did, that would pretty much make my day. Well enough rambling on and on and on. Enjoy…**

* * *

I vowed I'd change, and you know what? I will, starting today. I know it should have started the day school started, but I couldn't. I waited to scout out how the school year was before I made my change. To top it off, I didn't know how I wanted to change.

As I got ready, my vow was stuck in my head playing over and over and over again. So I decided on tight black skinny jeans, a simple white tight v-neck shirt and black and white plaid ballet flats. My makeup was done with black eye liner, silver eye shadow and black Revlon Grow Luscious mascara, oh how I loved this stuff. I decided that I better make my eyes stand out because they were the only nice thing about me, even Eli complimented me on them before he even knew my name, I've never seen him complement anyone since I've known him. I haven't been in grade ten at degrassi for very long, about two months. Schools fallen into a routine; advanced grade eleven english was Eli and my three other classes with Ali-advanced math, gym, and fashion. Yeah, fashion was Ali's idea if you didn't already guess. During lunch I sit with Ali (if she's not with Drew), Eli (=]) and Adam. Adam and Eli have been best friends since they went to the Dead Hand concert with Sav and Bianca about one and a half months ago.

Ever since the incident at The Dot when Eli and I skipped English and we had that awkward almost kiss, I've been aware of him if you know what I mean? I know I'm attracted to him, but I doubt he wouldn't ever go for a girl like me, so I doubt he's attracted to me the way I'm attracted to him. Ali knows that I'm attracted to him, well she thinks that I'm so into him and that I'm in love with him, according to her she can just tell. According to me, she's absurd. She says that she thinks Eli wants me as well, but what do you expect from a best friend, they're supposed to tell you things like that. We have this awkward flirty relationship, like we're outright and open with out flirtyness, but neither of us have really acted on it since The Dot incident when neither of us knew if we should give in or not. Ha, we should have . Despite knowing that Eli doesn't want me the way I want him, we still have our awkward little moments. Like the time he complimented my eyes the first time I met him when he ran over my glasses, the almost kiss at the tree outside The Dot, and when he randomly came to my house after the student showcase I bailed on and he gave me his headphones, which also smelt like him by the way. So I really don't know what to think of it. He just makes my head spin sometimes.

When I went to the kitchen this morning to retreive my purse I noticed that neither my mom and dad were down there. Not that I'm surprised, they both left early for work. They've been really trying hard to sort out their differences and trying to make it work again. They've been getting along, so much better lately . They go to councilling every Friday and then a date afterwards now, so basically they're never home till two or three in the morning. Its a plus for me if I ever want to go out I don't have to have a curfew on a friday, I figure I can stay out just as long as they can. On my walk to school I decided to stop at The Dot, I had some extra time and plus, I was going to pass it anyways . When I went in all I could smell was fresh coffee and bacon, mmm did it ever smell good. When I went to the counter I ordered a non-fat latte, and had a normal casual conversation with Spinner that consisted of the normal "hey, how are you?" and so on and so forth. but when I grabbed my latte and paid, Spinner said something that surprised me.

"So, Baby Edwards,going for a new look?"

"Uh, yeah. I decided it was time for a change, you know what I mean?"

"I know whatre saying, I've recently gone through some changes. Your new style looks pretty hot." Spinner had a nice smile on his face.

"Thanks Spin, but I better get going if I don't want to be late." I headed for the front door of The Dot.

"No problem Clare. Have a good day."

"You too."

As I made my way to school I had a feeling it would be a good Monday. I've already gotten one complement. When I got to my locker, I wasn't surprised to see Ali at her locker, right beside mine.

"Hey Al" I greeted her as I opened up my locker to get my English binder. Its day one, meaning English with Eli first.

"Oh hey girl. Oh my gosh! I just love your outfit today, that's not something you'd normally wear though, but do you ever look hot!" Ali just couldn't stop gushing.

"Well thanks. I thought I needed a change today."

"Well its gorgeous. You know what would make your outfit better?"

"What?" I was actually wondering what she had to say that would complete my outfit.

"Eli on your arm!" She said with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"Ali! Let's not go there right now!" I could feel my cheeks burning up.

"Why not? Is it because you know its true or because he's heading this way right now?" Ooh that little-

"Hey Clare, hey Ali." Eli said as he walked up to us and stood beside us. Usual smirk on his face. I'm starting to think he was born with a smirk on his face, it just never leaves. ever.

"Hey Eli." Oh god, I hope my voice doesn't sound to happy to see him.

"Hey Eli, well I better go, there's Drew, maybe I'll see you guys at lunch?" As she walked off to meet Drew, she looked over her shoulder casting me a smirk. Meaning she caught the happy note in my voice.

"Bye Ali" I had a smile as she left, of couse I did, I'm with Eli.

"So, new look?" Eli said with a smirk. I guess he could tell it was tighter than normal. Normally I wouldn't even try to squeeze into something tight that actually showed off my curves. But, this year is going to be different.

"uuh, yeahh.." I didn't know what to say.

"I like the new look." He said with that smirk fully in place, looking me up and down. Shouldn't I feel violated? Because all I feel is flattered.

"Well thank you."

"No problem."

His eyes were shinning quite bright today, it was just impossible to look away. He has the most beautiful emerald green eyes I've ever seen. I don't know long we stood there but just as he was going to inch closer, the bell rang. Snapping us back into reality.

"I guess we should uh, head to class?" Oh good god, that sounded like a question.

"Thatd probably be a good idea but not a fun one." Oh no, not this again.

"Oh come on skipper boy, your my partner. So your going to get your ass to class" as I was saying this I grabbed his hand and started pulling him to class.

"Oh come on Saint Clare, have a little fun" his eyebrows went up suggestively. This boy must really be aware of what he does to me. This is not good, not good at all.

"Nu uh, your coming to class mister, I don't want use to get detentions!" I said in a huff

"Your hot when your mad" he did not just go there.

"Nothing you say is going to get you out of this one, so come on" as I pulled him along , hand in hand he followed , but he still hasn't given up.

"Nothing eh?" His eyebrows going up suggestively.

"Yes nothing, so don't even bother going there right now" I was still aware that we were holding hands .

"So your saying I can go there later?"

"Ughh. Your infuriating" I hope he thinks this bright red face is because I'm mad.

"You forgot hilarious, sarcastic and good looking. Actually on second thought scratch on good looking and just put plain old sexy." At this point we reached the class room.

"Oh just come on" and I pulled him into the class room.

"Thank you for finally joining us. Care to explain why you guys are late and holding hands?" Ms Dawes said as she saw us. It was clear to see she was hiding a smile. Does this mean even my English teacher knows I want Eli? I then realized that she said we were still holding hands and my face went an even brighter shade of red as I quickly let go of Eli's hand.

"Sorry Ms. Dawes but I had to force Clare to come to class today" Eli said from beside me. My jaw just dropped.

"Uhm, from what I remember, I had to drag you to class" he was so not getting away with this! I cant believe him.

"Just take you seats, pay attention and make sure your not late next time" Once we walked to our seats I hissed at Eli

"What the hell was that?"

"Well THAT was pretty great, you should have saw your face."

"Ugh." With that I started to concentrate on my work, which proved hard to concentrate I could hear him quietly chuckle to himself.

_**

* * *

**_At lunch I was sitting with Eli and Adam when Ali just ran up for our table. "Guys! Do you have plans for Friday night?"

"Naw" said Adam, typical guy thing to say.

"Don't think so" Eli had that smirk on his face, again but looking at me. He knew something was coming.

"No , Ali. Why?" I was now curious.

"Well the three of you, well of course Adam, along with the majority of the school are coming to a party at Drews house"

"Sure, why not, I'll go" its a good of time as any to start my change .

"Yeah, same here" Eli chimed in right after me, leaving Adam last to agree.

"Well I guess I have to go, seeing as how its at my house and my best friends seem to be attending" Adam said with a smile. Ali left to go find Drew again, Eli and Adam started going on about some apparently AMAZING comic books. I on the other hand, was thinking about what I'm going to wear to that party, and how I'm going to act.


End file.
